No Feelings
by IFeelPrettyUnpretty
Summary: Rachel and Santana make a deal. Bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

Rachel stands outside Noah's house, she hears music blaring and the sounds of teenagers having fun. She stands there wondering how she was dragged into this.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Rachel?" Puck asks blocking the exit of the choir room._

_"Yes, Noah? I'm kind of in a rush" Rachel answers._

_"I'm having a party Saturday night, you should come loosen up a bit hang out"_

_"I don't know if that's a good idea Noah, I'm have things to do"_

_"Please, you need to let go stop so being so uptight!"_

_"Fine! Noah Fine! I'll come to your stupid party" Rachel yells and pushes past Noah into the hallway._

_End Flashback_

Someone suddenly smashed onto her sending her to the ground, but before colliding with the hard earth a hand grasbs her waist helping her. Rachel looks up to see who her knight in shining armor was and was met with no other than Quinn Fabray.

"Thank-you Quinn, you saved me" Rachel states not being able to break eye contact with the blonde.

"No problem, Rachel just watch where you're going next time" Quinn answers also not being able to stop staring into Rachel's eyes. suddenly realising that her hand was still holding the diva's petite waist, she slowly retracted her hand.

"See you later, Rachel" Quinn whispers before being dragged away by Santana Lopez. The diva follows them inside wondering if Quinn was already intoxicated- she was never civil to her let alone nice, her thoughts were disrupted when she was pulled aside by a _very _drunk Mercedes.

"Come play spin the bottle Rachel just the Gleeks" she slurs out

"Spin the bottle?" Rachel questions

"Yes" Kurt cuts in "Spin the bottle-kind of, it's more of a cross between spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, you'll figure out the rules, it's quite simple"

Without having a chance to answer she was pulled into the circle.

"I'll go first!" a drunk Brittany screams as she grabs the bottle and spins it. It slowly pulls stop in front of Sam Evans- and as they head towards the closet a roar of wolf whistles follows them. After a very long seven minutes Brittany and Sam emerge from the closet both looking very pleased with themselves. As Rachel scans the circle she catches the very hurt eyes of Santana Lopez who quickly looks away and reaches for the bottle.

"Hey it's meant to be my-" Sam was suddenly cut off

"I'm going" Santana firmly states and spins the bottle. It seems to be painfully slow and as it reaches Rachel it halts to a stop.

"Oh no! That's not going to happen" Santana very quickly states at the same time Rachel yells "NO!".

"You have to do it, if not you **both **have to strip down" Puck calmly utters.

"Fine, lets do this hobbit" Santana says as she grabs the diva's hand guiding her towards the closet but a hand darts out and grabs Rachel's wrist. It's Quinn.

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to" Quinn whispers, pleading with her eyes for Rachel not to go with the Latina.

"Jealous much? Q" Brittany inquires.

"I'm not jealous!" Quinn yells all too fast while quickly letting go of Rachel's wrist "I don't care what Rachel "Manhands" Berry does". Quinn doesn'y miss the look of hurt etched on Rachel's face as she is dragged into the closet by Santana.

As soon as the door closes Santana whispers "You know I don't actually hate you Rachel"

"What?" a surprised Rachel says.

"I don't hate you, I kind of envy you. You have everything- talent, confidence, people who love you for you" Rachel thought she heard a soft "loving parents" at the end put she didn;t push it.

"People don't love me Santana, not anyone I want to love me"

"Finn loves you"

"I have no intrest in Finn"

"Then who?"

"Santana- I can't just tell you, we aren't even friends"

"Can we? Be friends"

Rachel stands there quietly letting what was just said process, why would Santana Lopez want to be friends with her?

"Why? Santana why do you want to be friends with me"

"Because I'm sick of being such a bitch- and I'm so sorry for how I've treated you over the years. I just need friends"

"Of course I'll be your friend Santana"

Rachel was caught of guard as she was pulled into a hug by the Latina.

"I have something to tell you" Santana whispers not letting go of the diva. When Rachel didn't answer Santana continues, "I'm gay"

"Really? That's funny I think I am too" Santana was so surprised she practically jumped of the diva.

"You're gay!"

"Yes, Santana and to answer your question earlier, I have a huge crush on one Quinn Fabray, but she's as straight as they come"

"Q! Rachel, please she's not straight, maybe not gay, but she's definatly not straight"

"Well she won't even look at me"

Both girls wonder how to get Quinn's attention when and idea hit Santana "You need to make her jealous! Yeah Q's totes the jealous type"

"With who but" Rachel practically yells back

"With me" Santana simply states

"We just started to be friends Santana, I don't think we could do that, someone coulde get hurt" But as Rachel was saying this the latina was slowly leaning closer but stopped just in front of the diva.

"No feelings, just to make Quinn jealous" Santana whispers before crashing their lips together.

**Should I continue? Please review, It would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was so surprised on the feedback Thank-you so much!**

**Just going to clear somethings up- I haven't decided who Rachel is going to end up with, so it may end Faberry or it may end Pezberry- depends on what seems to fit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"Hey guys, seven minutes is up you can come out now" Puck yells through the closet door catching the two girls off-gaurd, stopping their make-out session. They emerge from the closet to laughter, wolf-whistles and cheers.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel asks the group only to be meet with murmurs of "I don't know" "I'm going to go look for her" Rachel informs the group making eye contact with a certain Latina who had a look of hurt etched on her face. _Why did Santana look like she was the one who suggested we do this she knew my feelings for Quinn- no feelings they were her exact words _Rachel thought as she walked through the house searching for a certain ex-cheerleader. She passes the glass door that leads to the backyard only to see the blonde in question sitting on the stairs that lead to the yard, Rachel slowly opens the door so she doesn't scare the blonde, but as Rachel sits down next to Quinn, the girl immediatly looks the other way hiding her red, puffy eyes. It wa obvious to Rachel that Quinn had been crying.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing, Rachel" Quinn responded all too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just drop it!" It then was an uncomfortable sillence either girl not knowing what to say before the silence was cut with Quinn's soft angelic voice. "What are you doing, Rachel?"

Rachel was confused and whispers "About what?"

"With Santana"  
>"Nothing, we were just having fun"<p>

"Really, fun?" Quinn turns to look into Rachel's eyes "Santana's just going to hurt you"

"Why do you care Quinn? You hate me"

"Hate's a strong word" Rachel immediatly jumps and paces.

"Well I'm sorry it's not like you have done anything to make me use it, oh wait you have- the constant insults and slushies, it hurts Quinn so yes I know hate is a strong word that's why I used it"

"You know what Rachel, fine! Don't take my advice, just don't come crying to the Glee club we weren't care when Santana doesn't talk to you after tonight " Quinn also stands and walks in front of Rachel whispering the next few words with anger "..Her"

"The Glee club? They already don't care"

"And neither do I!" Quinn yells and storms inside leaving a hurt Rachel outside. After what seemed like forever Rachel finally makes the decision to start walking home. Tears fall as she is walking _How can Quinn say that! I know I should be used to it but it still hurts _her thoughts were interuppted as she heard a car horn and she quickly spun around only to see Santana's car driving up beside her.

"Rachel, get in I'm taking you home" Santana yells from the car

"Should you be driving?" Rachel yells back

"I didn't drink, just get in the car Rachel"

"Fine"

Rachel gets into the car and Santana speeds down the street. A silence falls between the two girls, but it was not awkward or uncomfortable, both girls just enjoying the other's company. Rachel decides to break the silence with a question "Why did you come pick me up?"

"Well it seemed kind of mean to let you walk home at 1 in the morning"

"Shouldn't you be getting home, won't your parents be wondering where you are?"

"My parents? They don't care" Santana whispers clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, but thankfully they reached Rachel's house before the diva could ask any more questions.

Rachel couldn't stop Quinn's words from running through her mind _"..Her" _Rachel needed to prove Quinn wrong so before getting out of the car she turns towards the Latina "Come inside?"

"Inside? Wouldn't your dads have a problem with that"

"They aren't home"

"Ok then, I'll come inside" She replied turning the car off and getting out following Rachel inside and up to he room but before she was able to close the door she was grabbed by the diva and pushed up against the door. Rachel's lips were pushed against the Latina's in a desperate kiss, a kiss to prove Quinn wrong.

Santana ran her hands up Rachel's sides bringing Rachel's shirt up with them, pulling it off. She then reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss, snaking her hands into Rachel's hair while Rachel pulled Santana closer deepening the kiss, the kiss was hard, but not rough and sloppy. Rachel pulled the latina towards the bed and leant back bringing Santana with her.

Santana pulled back slightly looking deep into Rachel's eyes "Rach..." Her speech was then cut off by Rachel's lips on hers again and Rachel's hands reaching for her jeans. She then pulled away and got up from the bed. "Rachel, are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asked looking more vulnerable then ever.

"Yes! I want this"

"I don't think you do" Rachel was silent

"That's what I thought" Santana whispered as she went to leave

"Santana wait!" Rachel yelled and jumped up after her

"What Rachel!"Santana yelled turning to face the diva

"You said no feelings"

"I know I said that and I still mean it"

"Then why are you leaving"

"Because your first time should be special- with someone you love, not trying to prove someone wrong" Rachel was surprised Santana knew exactly what she was doing.

"How did you know I was trying to prove someone wrong?"

"You have a look on your face, I know that look, I used to wear that look everytime I had sex with a boy"

"Who were you trying to prove wrong"

"Myself" She then turns to leave when Rachel grasbs her hand pulling her back

"Stay the night"

"Stay the night?"

"No funny buisness, just two friends having a sleepover"

"That sounds like fun, on one condition"

"What?"

"No Funny Girl"

"Deal" Rachel whispered and decided she liked this Santana

**Thanks for reading! New chapter up soon, feel free to review and give feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This chapter is kind of just a filler chapter- it needed to be done. I wouldn't mind getitng your opinion on who Rachel should end up with- still undecided.**

**On another note- I think I might start looking for a beta- if you are interested just feel free to contact me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Nine or any song mentioned in this Fic**

_BE A SINGER! BE A LOVER! PICK THE FLOWER NOW BEFORE THE CHANCE HAS PASSED! BE ITALIAN! BE ITALI-_

Santana hurried to turn her phone's alarm off- careful not to wake the diva who was curled up in her arms. She held her breath waiting to see any sign of life from the little diva, after a minute she relaxed sure that Rachel was still fast asleep.

"I didn't know you liked _Nine_" a tired voice spoke, scaring the crap out of Santana.

"Oh my god- never do that ever again! I thought you were asleep, and yes I do like _Nine _it's a quality movie" Santana replied after she had calmed herself down.

"Well I'm so very sorry that I scared you, Santana. I thought it was implied that I was awake seeing as your alarm was so loud it practically woke up the neighbourhood"

"I'm a deep sleeper"

"And a kicker apparently" Rachel said as she checked her leg for bruises.

"Oh come on" Santana complained slapping the diva "I don't kick" Rachel death-stared the latina "Hard"

After a long silence Rachel spoke up "We should talk about our...plan"

"Yes, our plan" Santana replied.

"Well what is our plan?"

"Make Q jealous, I thought we had discussed this"

"Yes but how?"

"I don't know"

"Well it is a Sunday, we have all day Santana"

"Why do you need my help in this" Santana said as she got out of the bed and walked over to the diva's laptop, scrolling through her music, to her surprise it wasn't all broadway "You have some decent music on here, Berry"

"Well I needed to broaden my musical horizons, anyway back to the plan- I need your help because believe it or not Santana but you are kind of a key part in this plan-

"We should sing a duet" the latina said cutting Rachel off- who looked quite shocked at Santana's request. Rachel was quite until she exploded

"A duet! A duet! How the hell is that going to help, I'm trying to get Quinn to like me Santana- not prove that we have musical chemistry."

"Woah, woah, woah Rach calm down- I've got it all planned out"

"Really, somehow I doubt that" Rachel spat back

"Why are you so angry!" Santana yelled towards Rachel

"Angry? I'm angry because I have wanted this for so long- San so long" the latina smiled at the nickname "and you come along and say you can help me get what I desire. This seems like a joke to you- and I can't have you joking around on something so important" Rachel was fighting back tears.

"Why? Why haven't you given up on her yet, Rachel?"  
>"I've tried-believe me, it's just hard to give up on her" Santana could see the diva was slowly falling apart so without thinking she walked over and wrapped her into a comforting hug. While Rachel clinged onto her she couldn;t help but let her mind wonder. <em>Does Rachel love Quinn? If so then this is a lost cause- I can't compete with <em>love. _Yes I have a huge crush on Rachel- but I don't love her- well I don't think I do. _Santana's inner arguement when she heard Rachel's voice. "So what was your plan?"

"Well- we don't start "dating" but we flirt- alot" this earned a giggle form the smaller girl "And about the duet- we do a duet we some super sexy choreography to make Quinn all hot and bothered. Q will get so jealous that I'm the one dancing and singing with you instead of her she will have no choice but to accept her feelings for you and pursue you- therefore completing our plan" Rachel pondered the idea for a while and slowly released her grip on the latina while she paced the room. After a long painful time Rachel piped up "This, could actually work"

"I know it will work- I did come up with it" Santana replied.

"But-"

"But what do you mean but?"

"It depends what song"

"Well thankfully for you I have two options- Option one- "Te Amo" by Rihanna or option two "All the things she said" by T.A.T.U"

"Santana you do realise both those songs are about lesbians"

"That is why I chose them- we have to at least hint there is something going on"

"Well you said you wanted choreography- what kind of dancing"

"Sexy dancing- dirty dancing whatever you want to call it- it will be hot! We'll get Britt-Britt to help"

"Well with your ideas I think "Te Amo" will be a better idea, when do you want to perform it?"

"How about Friday? That will give us time to learn the song and dance" As soon as these words had left Santana's mouth she was grabbed by the diva and pulled toward her laptop.

"Well what are we waiting for- we must get started right this instant"

Santana couldn't help but watch her small friend as she was working furiously.

_I think I'm starting to really like this girl- this pretending to date her might not be so bad afterall_

As if Rachel could read her thoughts she looked up at the latina and gave the most beautiful smile Santana had ever seen.

_Yeah I really like this girl._

**Thanks again for reading. I really love hearing from you guys- it makes me really happy to know someone is reading my stories. Feel free to review.**

**XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank-you so much for your feedback and story/favourite alerts. They really make my days better. So it's friday in glee-You know what that means "Te Amo" time. So when they sing this is the key **  
><em>Rachel, <em>Santana **Both**

**Will update soon- I can't get enough of writing this story.  
>Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the songs mentioned or used in this Fic<br>Enjoy!**

It was the friday Glee meeting and both Rachel and Santana were feeling anixous yet excited for their performance. They had spent the whole week preparing and they were both quite happy with it with Santana exclaiming it is "So hot! Quinn will be _so _jealous!". As they entered the choir room they both sat in their respected seats- Rachel sitting in the front row while Santana occupied a seat in the back. The class patiently waited for Mr Schue to enter seeing as he was late-again. But as soon as he entered Santana stuck her hand up "Mr Schue- me and Rachel have something we would like to peform" she yelled without waiting for a reply they got up and stood at opposite sides of the room.  
>"Ok, girls- take it away then" Mr Schue said in a surprised tone wondering when these two girls started to become friends.<p>

The music of 'Te Amo" started to play and both the girls leaning on the walls opposite sides of the room. The girls made contact as Rachel started singing.

_"Te Amo, Te Amo" she says to me  
>I hear the pain in her voice.<em>

Santana slowly walked towards Rachel as she sang

Then we danced underneath the candelbra, she takes the lead

That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over

The girls continue to make eye contact as they both circle each other, as the chorus started Santana stood behind Rachel placing her hands on the diva's waist, the diva in question then snakes her hand up and holds onto the back of the latina's neck, they move their hips to the beat of the music as they sing the chorus.

**Then she said, "te amo"**

**Then she put her hand around my waist**

**I told her no, she cried "te amo"**

**I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go**

My soul is awry, without asking why

I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"

_Don't it mean I love you_

_Think it means I love you_

_Don't it mean I love you_

As the chorus ends Santana grabs Rachel's hand that's around her neck and twirls the smaller brunette around so they are facing each other.

Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe

I hold her hand, I got no choice

Santana brushes a stray hair from the diva's face as she sings. Rachel then walks away as she sings her part.

_Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave_

_She's begging me and asking why it's over_

Santana grasbs Rachels wrist and twirls her back towards herself wrapping her arms around the Jewish girl's stomach as they both dance, moving their bodies to the beat.

**Then she said, "te amo"**

**Then she put her hand around my waist**

**I told her no, she cried "te amo"**

**I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go**

_My soul is awry, without asking why_

_I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"_

Don't it mean I love you

Think it means I love you

Don't it mean I love you

As Santana finishes singing her part she pushes Rachel up against the piano with her hands either side of the smaller girl, smirking as Rachel grabs hold of her shirt and pulls her closer singing her next lines.

_Listen we can dance, but you gotta watch your hands_

_Watch me all night, I'm movin to the light because I understand_

__Santana then spins both of them around so she is leaning against the black piano as she sings her lines.

That we all need love and I'm not afraid

I feel the love _but I don't feel that way_

The diva then pulls them both to the middle of the room as she wraps her arms around the ex-cheerleaders neck, Santana moved closer so there was barely any space between them.

**Then she said, "te amo"**

**Then she put her hand around my waist**

**I told her no, she cried "te amo"**

**I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go**

Santana moves her face closer to Rachel

_My soul is awry, without asking why_

_I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"_

Don't it mean I love you

Think it means I love you

Don't it mean I love you

Santana moves even closer barely singing the song anymore.

_Think it means "I love you"_

I love you

_Te amo, te amo_

Don't it mean **I love you**

****Santana closes the distance between the two carefully kissing the diva, Rachel kisses her back pulling her even closer- it wasn't until Mr Schue cleared his throat that they realised where they were. The two stopped kissing but did not break eye contact, Santana was lost in the diva's eyes and it was the same for Rachel.

"Um, What the hell is going on?" Kurt piped up breaking the spell that was on the two girls.

"Yeah, that was totally hot, but what the hell is happening?" Puck yelled at the two.

"Rach and I are dating now, any of you got a problem with that?" Santana asked looking at the group her eyes automatically landed on Quinn. The blonde cheerleader looked very uncomfortable- she was practically squirming in her seat, a blush was creeping up her face. _Our performance must of really left her all hot and bothered _Santana thought as she smiled to herself. Santana then carefully grabbed her 'girlfriends' hand and directed her towards two empty chairs. As soon as the girls sat down Mr Schue addressed the group

"Wow, girls that was amazing. But I have a new assignment for everyone- duets. Now I know we have done them before, but I think we should attempt them again. So gather around, and pick some names out of the hat. Santana you're first"

Santana walked towards the hat wishing she would get Rachel- what could she say her feelings for the small girl were growing. So when she picked Sam's name out of the hat she was greatly disappionted. Rachel was next and her pulse quickened as she reached into the hat grabbing a piece of paper. A smile grew onto her face as she read her partners name out loud "Quinn". The rest of the club partnered up, but before they could discuss what songs they would sing Mr Schue interupted them "I'm going to do things a little differently this time- I'm going to pick a bunch of songs from all different genres and throw them into the hat- then for each partnership I will draw a song from the hat, so we'll go in the same order" He quickly scribbled some songs onto paper and ripped them up throwing them into the hat "Santana and Sam you will be singing Katy Perry's Thinking Of You" Santana quickly made eye contact with Rachel and smiled. "Rachel and Quinn- you are singing, As long as you're mine from the musical 'Wicked'" Neither Rachel or Santana heard what the other groups would be singing they were too caught up in their own thoughts. _As long as you're mine! I've heard that song- it's really romantic. Rachel can't sing that with _Quinn! Santana was thinking while Rachel was the complete opposite _OH MY GOD! I love that song it's so romantic I can't wait to sing this with Quinn maybe she'll finally fall in love with me!_

"Rachel, are you listening" a voice cut through Rachel's happy thoughts she looked to see who it belonged to it was nonother then Quinn Fabray.

"Um what did you say" Rachel asked.

"I asked if you wanted to come over and practice tonight?" Quinn replied, Rachel did a little happy dance in her mind

"I would be glad to come over"

"Great, I'll text you my address" Quinn said as she walked out of the choir room leaving Rachel and Santana alone in the choir room.

"So do you want to hang out tonight, Rach?" Santana asked as she walks over and helps the diva pack up her things.

"I'm sorry San, but I'm going to practice with Quinn" Rachel replied feeling a little guilty. Santana looked absolutely heartbroken so Rachel quickly asked "But we can hang out tomorrow if you want"

"No it's fine I just really needed to get out of the house- but have fun with Quinn" The latina quickly said as she walked out before the diva could question her comments. Rachel walked towards the carpark wondering what Santana meant by 'she needed to get out of the house tonight" Rachel decided she would ask the latina after her date- after she practices with Quinn tonight.

**Next up- Rachel and Quinn's night- it might be a bit heavy on the Faberry but it's needed.**

**Please review- need feedback and ideas from all of you. Cya next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again- I'm just going to say a big THANKS to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted this story it really means alot to me. So this chapter is a little on the Faberry side- I'm sorry but it's needed. And they sing so the key is **_  
>Rachel <em>**Quinn **Both  
><span>**Disclaimer: Dont own Glee or any songs mentioned/used here blah blah blah**

Rachel awkwardly stands outside Quinn Fabray's house debating whether to knock on the door or just walk home and forget this ever happened. While Rachel was having an inner arguement, Quinn slowly opened the front door and observed the diva.  
>"Are you going to come inside or just stand out there?" Quinn asked scaring Rachel<br>"I'll come inside, if I'm allowed" Rachel replied, flustered.  
>"I did invite you over, Berry" Rachel flinched at the harshness of Quinn's voice as she followed the blonde inside. Quinn gave her a quick tour before finishing in the ex-cheerleader's bedroom. Rachel inspected the room- waiting for Quinn to say something, but to Rachel's disappointment the blonde remained speechless- so Rachel had to break the silence.<br>"So, do you want to get started on the song?" Rachel said as she turned around to be faced with Quinn watching her with a very strange look on her face- if Rachel didn't know aany better she would say it was a look of admiration, but that couldn't be true, could it?  
>"I would love to work on the song" Quinn replied in her angelic voice. A voice that makes Rachel weak at the knees every time she hears it.<br>"So, I have split up the song evenly- I'll sing the first couple of lines and you can sing the next few" Rachel quickly explained.  
>"Ok then, let's do this" Quinn replied as she started the music.<p>

_Ohhh  
>Kiss me too fiercely<br>Hold me too tight  
>I need help believing<br>You're with me tonight  
><em>As Rachel finished her lines Quinn walked over and grabbed onto both the diva's hands and looked deep into her eyes as she sang her lines  
><strong>My wildest dreamings<br>Could not foresee  
>Lying beside you<br>With you wanting me  
><strong>Both girls instinctively leaned in as they sang the chorus together  
><span>Just for this moment<br>As long as you're mine  
>I've lost all resistance<br>And crossed some borderline  
><span>Both the girls leaned in even closer  
><span>And if it turns out<br>It's over too fast  
>I'll make every last moment last<br>As long as you're mine  
><span>Their lips softly brushed against each others before Quinn quickly drew back- surprised at what her body had done. Quinn quickly backs away from Rachel in what seems like fear.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked- concerned  
>"I just kissed you!" Quinn all but yelled back at the diva starting to shake from panic<br>"Quinn you need to calm down"  
>"I just kissed you!" Quinn repeated as she slid down the bedroom wall bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them<br>"Quinn-" The diva started to say but was interuppted  
>"You need to leave" Quinn boldly stated looking up at the diva with strong eyes<br>"But Quinn-"  
>"Leave now!" Quinn yelled as she got up from the ground and then begged "Please, Rachel just just leave" She said as tears slowly slid down her face.<br>"Quinn, tell me what's wrong" Rachel asked as she took a step closer to the blonde- who flinched. "Fine, I'll leave- just let me know if you want to finish this duet- seeing as it's for an assignment" The diva stormed out of Quinn's house and down the street not allowing the blonde to see the tears that spilt. It wasn't until she had been walking for a good 5 minutes that she realised that her house was too far away to walk to, so she called the only person who would pick her up in her time of need. Santana. The diva quickly dialed the latina's number. It rang a couple of times before a husky voice picked up

"Hello"  
>"Hey, Santana it's Rachel are you doing anything right now?" Rachel asked<br>"No-nothing at all, what do you need" Santana quickly replied- alarming the diva  
>"Santana are you okay" She heard Santana sniffle- telling Rachel that she had been crying<br>"I'm fine Rach, what do you need?"  
>"Can you come pick me up- I kind of had a fight with Quinn"<br>"What did she do?" Santana asked voice harsh  
>"I'll tell you when you pick me up"<br>"Where are you?"  
>"I'm at the park near her house"<br>"I'll be there in 5" Santana said and quickly hung-up the phone before Rachel could ask anymore questions. After 5 minutes of waiting Rachel saw Santana's car pull up beside the park. Rachel opened the car door and slid in, putting her seatbelt on and looked up at Santana- who was, despite it being night, wearing sunglasses. "Why are you wearing glasses"  
>"Hello to you too" Santana replied as she started the car<br>"Hello Santana" Rachel huffed before firing the question again "Why are you wearing sunglasses, it's 7 at night"  
>"Reflex, I guess" Santana said as she looked over at the diva- which was a mistake as Rachel leant over and grabbed the glasses off of the latina's face- revealing multiple fresh bruises, Santana quickly pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed the glasses back off of Rachel as the diva sat there in shock.<br>"Santana, what happened?"  
>"So you never did tell me what happened with Quinn" Santana said desperetly trying to change the subject.<p>

"Quinn can wait- what the **fuck **happened to you?"

**Dun Dun DUUUN! Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Next chapter will be Santana's story may be very angsty- but who doesn't love a bit of angst! Will update as soon as the chapter is written. XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer from earlier chapters apply. This chapter is very angsty- it's my guilty pleasure. So I have ideas for later chapters- it's just getting there that's hard so bear with me. And Thank you again for reading and reviewing and alerting- it's really nice to know someone is reading my story.**

"Swearing doesn't look good on you, Rach" Santana casually states even if she is surprised that the small diva _swore._  
>"And bruises don't look good on you"Rachel snapped back- clearly angry at how Santana could be so casual about this.<br>"Santana tell me who did this" Rachel demanded only to be met with silence so she tried again "Santana, who did this to you". And she was met with no response except for the latina starting the car and driving.  
>"Santana!" The ex-cheerleader kept driving.<br>"Answer me" Santana paid no mind to the smaller girl- as she was not showing any sign of responding the diva gave up on asking the taller girl questions. They drove in a tense silence before Santana pulled up at the local park. As soon as the engine was cut the hispanic teen was out of the car and walking away locking it over her shoulder. Rachel had no choice but to follow her if she wanted answers. Rachel found the other girl sitting on a bench that overlooked the pond, the moonlight danced accross the surface creating the perfect atmosphere. Rachel sat beside Santana deciding not to pressure her into answering any questions. But after what felt like ten minutes the small girl couldn't wait any longer. "Are you going to tell me anything or are we just going to sit here in silence" Rachel asked.  
>"I'm just trying to build up the courage, to figure out how I'm going to tell you" Santana said in a shaky voice as if she was trying to keep everything together. Rachel didn't know what to do so she grasped the latina's hand in comfort and prompted her to start from the beginning and to tell her who did this.<p>

"My dad, my dad did this- he has an anger problem it's not usually this bad but-" she was cut of when Rachel chimed in "You mean this isn't the first time he has done this?" her voice laced with anger that surprised the latina.  
>"I'm pretty good at disguising it and make-up helps"<br>"So why did he do it this time?" Rachel asked in a caring tone  
>Santana took in a shaky breath before she started her story tightening her grip on Rachel's hand as she remembered the events of the night.<br>"Well he got back from his buisness trip today- but he was fired by his boss on the trip-so he was extra pissed off- I knew better than to stay in the house that's why I asked if you wanted to hang out- but you were with Quinn- so I just drove around until he called me home, as soon as I got home he slapped me-my brother told him I was gay. He kept hitting me- he threw me against the wall, yelling insults at me- he just wouldn't stop- and then he said "Get out of my house you dyke and never come back! You have 20 minutes to pack your things" so I did and then you called me and I didn't have enough time to put make-up and here we are" Santana quickly finished as her hands shook and a lump built into her throat. The diva let the information settle before, in a voice filled with guilt she asked "So if I agreed to hang out with you tonight this never would of happened?". Santana was surprised that Rachel found a way to blame herself for this.  
>"No- don't blame yourself Rach, he would of done it sooner or later" Santana reassured the smaller girl.<br>"So where are you going to go?"  
>"Well when my aunt left she gave me her old apartment- it's been paid off and everything- I guess she knew my dad would kick me out"<br>"So you're just going to live there by yourself" The question hung in the silence as the shock of being kicked out finally left the latina and it all came crashing down on her- she had no one left. _No one. _  
>"I-I-I" Santana couldn't control the tears as they fell she slowly broke down on the park bench- she was vagely aware of small arms wrapping around her or the small voice in her ear whispering words of comfort. The girls stayed like this for a while until Santana had run out of tears.<br>"Can Can you come over- I don't really want to be alone right now" Santana said in an exhausted strained voice.  
>"Sure- You know I'll always be there for you Santana. Always" Rachel said the last word with such power Santana couldn't help but believe her.<br>And that's when Santana Lopez realised she was falling for Rachel Berry.

**Next chapter up soon. Reviews welcome- they give me the will to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Long time no see. I will admit that I didn't really like this chapter but it's something. OMG GLEE SEASON 3 IS ON SOON! Anyway on with the story.**

Santana was vaguely aware of a slender arm drapped around her stomach as she awoke the next morning, it took her a while to figure out where she was as the events from the past day arose from her mind. As she wiped the sleep from her eye the small girl next to her stirred in her sleep, Santana then realised the small girl was Rachel. The latina couldn't help but admire the small diva. Santana shifted into a seating position and faced Rachel just mesmorised by her. She had never looked more beautiful, the way her hair fell perfectly around her face, the way that face was perfectly content and peaceful.  
>"Stop watching me sleep, it's creepy"<p>

Santana jumped off the bed in record breaking time, attempting to come up with an excuse as to why she was watching the smaller girl, but came up with nothing and just looked at Rachel and apologized. "I'm sorry" she said as she walked out of the room leaving a shocked Rachel laying there trying to figure out what was wrong with the other girl. Rachel decided to get up and follow the older girl, she walked through the empty house trying to find the other girl. She finally found the girl sitting on the ground, hugging her knees leaning against the fridge in the kitchen. Rachel rushed and kneeled down in front of Santana.  
>"Hey, what's wrong" Rachel asked as she noticed tears pooling in Santana's eyes.<br>"Do you not remember anything from yesterday" Santana bit back voice laced wiith anger.  
>"I remember everything"<br>"Then why are you asking that question, you obviously know what's wrong"  
>"I didn't know what else to say" Rachel said, disappointed in the way Santana wasn't letting her in. Minutes passed as the girls just sat there, side by side against the fridge both contemplating on a possible conversation topic.<br>"So you never told me what happened between you and Quinn" Santana stated  
>"Well, I went over to her house to practice the song, she awkwardly gave me a tour of her house before we ended up in her bedroom, we sat there in silence for what felt like forever" Rachel laughed before continuing her story "When I suggested we start on the song she was looking at me weirdly"<br>"Wierdly how?" Santana cut in  
>"Like she <em>wanted <em>me" Rachel whispered and she didn't fail to notice how Santana's fists clenched as she said this. Rachel waited for Santana to say something but when she failed to do so Rachel continued "We started to sing the song, which is very romantic if I say so myself, after the chorus, Quinn kissed me" Rachel said with a giant smile on her face expecting the same reaction from her friend but was surprised when she reacted entirely differently. Santana stood up in what could only be described as rage.

"You kissed her!" Santana yelled at the still sitting diva.  
>"She kissed me" Rachel said as she stood up still confused as to why Santana was reacting like this "Why are you so angry?" she queered<br>"Because you're meant to be dating me" Santana said in a lower voice.  
>"It's fake remember" Rachel said as she was getting more and more frustrated by Santana's actions.<br>"Yeah, but it still hurts Rachel" Santana whispered clearly hurt.  
>"Well I'm sorry if I didn't think about how you would feel about it as I was kissing the girl of my dreams!"Rachel yelled at Santana finally releasing some of her anger. Santana took a determined step until she was standing right in front of Rachel<br>"Do you think she actually wants you? She's like a child she only wants you because I have you . Do you think she would have given you the time of day if you weren't with me?"  
>"But I'm not with you!"<br>"For all she knows you are"  
>Rachel let this statement as Santana stepped back and started to clean the kitchen.<br>"You need to break-up with me!" Rachel suddenly said, surprising Santana  
>"I need to break-up with you!" Santana repeated clearly confused.<br>"Yes! Quinn thinks we are dating, that's why she freaked out when she kissed me-"  
>"She freaked out because she <em>thinks <em>she is straight" Santana cut in but Rachel ignored her comment and continued  
>"So if we aren't <em>dating <em>then she is free to kiss me as much as she wants"  
>"She doesn't love you or even like you! Rach, you're setting yourself up for defeat"<br>"How would you know what love is!" Rachel yelled back at Santana before she realised what she had said and automatically brought her hand up to her mouth. "Santana, I'm sorry"  
>"Get out" Santana whispered<br>"I didn't mean it I-"  
>"GET OUT! Tell your slut of a 'friend', that we broke-up" Santana yelled as she retched the front door open. Rachel quickly walked out but turned around and look Santana right in the eyes. "Santana, I'm sorry for what I said and I didn't mean it but I did mean it when I said I would be there for you- so call me if you need anything" Santana replied with slamming the door in Rachel's face. Rachel swiftly left but if she had stayed around she would of heard Santana's sobs from the other side of the door.<p>

**And again not really pleased with this chapter reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Long time no see :D So this is a very Faberry heavy chapter but believe me it's needed, it was very hard to write it. It felt like I was cheating on Pezberry. Anyway on with the story. Reviews and Feedback is welcome and appreciated as always.  
>Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or Flyleaf for that matter<strong>

Santana, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it I swear please just believe me- R  
>I understand why you're angry with me- please know that I didn't mean what I said, please just text me back-R<br>Santana, stop ignoring me please, I really need to talk to you-R  
>That's it, I'm coming over and we are going to talk about this-R<br>Don't-S  
>Why not? Believe me I'm glad you're texting back but why can't I come over?-R<br>Because I'm still angry at you and I don't want to say something I'll regret. You mean too much to me. And I have to go to work-S  
>You mean alot to me as well Santana so that's why we need to talk about this. Where do you work?-R<br>The cafe down the street. Maybe we can talk later-S  
>Call me after you finish work, we'll talk then-R<br>Ok-S

Rachel couldn't help the smile that grew on her face at Santana's agreement. She would finally be able to properly apoligise to the older girl. Maybe she should get her flowers? Or chocolates? No that would be too romantic- and they weren't even 'fake' dating anymore! This thought sparked a memory in Rachel's mind- she should tell Quinn that she and Santana are now not romantically involved, and they still needed to work on their assignment. Rachel reached for her phone and found Quinn's number in record time. Her finger ghosted over the call button, deciding whether this was a good idea or not, but before she could change her mind she quickly pressed the green button and held her phone to her ear.  
>"Rachel?" Quinn's angelic voice came across the speaker.<br>"Hello there Quinn, I was wondering if we could meet up? Work on our glee?"  
>"Are you sure your <em>girlfriend <em>will be fine with that?"  
>"You mean Santana?"<br>Quinn's laugh was like heaven to Rachel's ears "Is there more than one" her questioning tone was confusing for Rachel, was she jealous?  
>"No, it's just. We aren't together anymore"<br>The line was silent for a few seconds before Quinn spoke up "I'm sorry to hear that"  
>"So anyway can we go get coffee?"<br>"Yeah sure I know I great place I'll pick you up in 5?"  
>"That sounds great see you soon" And with that Quinn hung-up leaving Rachel to organise herself for Quinn's arrival.<p>

Minutes passed as Rachel got ready until she heard a knock at the door. Rachel opened it to see no other than Quinn Fabray, dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged the girl in all the right places and a _Flyleaf _band t-shirt.  
>"You ready" the blonde asked as Rachel clearly checked the ex-head cheerleader out.<br>"Sure lets go" Rachel said as she locked her door and followed Quinn towards her car. The ride towards the cafe was not at all awkward- the girls making casual small talk nether brigning up the events of the other night incase it would offend the other. When they arrived both girls got out of the car, Rachel went to walk into the coffee shop but was stopped by a slender arm grabbing her arm pulling her towards themself. Next thing she knew soft lips were covering her own in a passionate kiss. Shocked Rachel froze up before relaxing and returning the kiss. It was Quinn who broke the kiss and looked into Rachel's eyes.  
>"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked in a soft yet determined tone taking Rachel by surprise. Quinn's intense eyes bore into hers as she waited for an answer.<br>"Y-Y-Y-Yes" Rachel stammered still shocked "I would love to" Rachel laughed as she jumped into her new girlfriends arms. What Rachel didn't see was the evil smirk Quinn Fabray gave a heart-broken Santana from across the parking lot. The latina, having seen the whole ordeal, ran towards her car unable to keep the tears from falling as she drove home. She pulled up at her apartment only to completly break down seconds after cutting the engine- unable to hold it in anymore. To make it all better she heard her phone ringing. Santana. against her better judgment, looked to see who it was only to be meet with _Rachel :D. _Not wanting to talk to the girl who unknowingly just smashed her heart into a million pieces she immediatly hit 'ignore'. Seconds later she got a text from the very same girl, Santana braced herself as she read the text.

Seeing as you're not picking up I guess I'll have to tell you through text. Quinn asked me to be her girlfriend! How amazing is that S! Our plan worked. Call me when you get this-R

Not wanting to see those words staring back at her, haunting her mind. Santana threw her phone out the window before speeding out of the parking lot.

**Again thankyou for reading I'll see you guys soon :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**This fic is slowly coming to an end- would gladly take prompts from any of you. This chapter is one of my favourites- full of angst.  
>As always reviews are welcome<br>Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

Santana was vaguely aware of a pounding on her door, at first she thought it was the inevitable hangover from the copious amounts of alcohol she consumed the night before- what she at the time had thought of as 'therapy' it numbed the pain and let her forget all about the petite girl who had caused said pain. It took a while for her mind to actually register that someone obviously wanted her to answer the door. She sluggishly dragged herself out of bed still wearing her work clothes from the day before, she opened the door only to be meet with an armful of brown-haired diva.  
>"Santana! I've been so worried" Rachel said as she held onto the latina even tighter then before which Santana happily returned forgetting all about the pain the girl in her arms had caused her because in that moment Santana knew life couldn't get any better. Rachel pulled away and smiled at the ex-cheerleader.<br>"Guess what! I, Rachel Berry, am going out with no other then Quinn Fabray!" Rachel squeeled as she jumped up and down in excitment. Santana would of found it unbearibly cute had she not had her heart ripped out and torn to pieces, but being the caring friend she is put up a brave face and smiled at Rachel.

"That's really great Rach" Santana said in a strained tone. Rachel hinting something was wrong asked in a curious tone "Are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine" Santana retorted<br>"You certaintly don't look fine" Rachel said as she examined Santana "Wait? Are you hungover?" The diva asked and when Santana looked away in guilt Rachel knew her answer. "Why did you get drunk last night Santana?"  
>"Because it helps" Santana replied as she looked away<br>"With what?" Rachel pushed  
>"With pain"<br>"What pain are you feeling?"  
>"You just don't stop with the questions do you?" Santana bit back<br>"Well when I'm concerned I tend to try to help and seeing as you aren't telling me anything I kind of have to ask questions. Are you coming to school today?"  
>"No" Santana replied as she walked into the kitchen to fetch some aspirin as her head was pounding<br>"Does this have something to do with the pain you're feeling?" Rachel asked as she followed the taller girl into the kitchen  
>"I guess you could say that" Santana replied clearly not ready to tell Rachel all about her problems. A comfortable silence fell upon the two girls, that is until Rachel piped up "I have to go. Quinn's picking me up for school" Rachel said with a glazed look over her eyes. With this statement Santana slammed her fist onto the kitchen bench startiling Rachel.<p>

"What's your problem!" Rachel yelled.  
>"I'm so sick of fucking <em>Quinn Fabray!" <em>Santana yelled back with fury.  
>"Why? Why do you hate her so much?" Rachel yelled clearly getting angry at Santana's outburst. Santana took a breath before practically whispering her next statement.<br>"Because she has you" Rachel deflated at her friends statement not expecting Santana to feel this way. "But Santana, this is what we wanted. We wanted Quinn to ask me out"  
>"No Rachel, YOU wanted this. I just went along with it"<br>"Santana our plan worked. I got Quinn" Rachel said in a loud tone, surprised Santana had kept her feelings to herself.  
>"You got Quinn!" Santana yelled "What about me! What do I get?"<br>"You-You can pursue Brittany"  
>"I can pursue Brittany?" Santana repeated. "I don't want Brittany!" Santana yelled as tears threatened to spill. "I just want you"<br>"Santana, I have feelings for Quinn" Rachel whispered as she watched the girl before her break, tears fell and she couldn't meet Rachel's eyes.  
>"Please leave" Santana stated as she went and stood next to the door, opening it allowing Rachel to exit. "Before you go Rach. Just know Quinn doesn't feel what I feel for you"<br>"And what is that?" Rachel asked just outside Santana's apartment.  
>"Love" Santana replied and with that the door was closed.<p>

**Next chapter up soon. Only a few chapters left. Thanks for reading :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time no see. Had alot of personal issues happening and didn't really have time to write. Story slowly wrapping up got another idea in mind to write when this is finished. Anyway on with the story.  
>DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee or any sings mentioned here :D<br>**

Santana walked into her school glad it's finally Friday, she casually walked to her locker happy she hasn't seen a certain little diva yet. But she knew she would have to face her eventually but if she could put it of she would, and that's exactly what she had planned to do. She had gotten her locker open and was searching for her books for her first class this morning when her locker was suddenly slammed shut. Santana jumped back and glared at the perpetrator, she was meet with the one and only Quinn Fabray. Overcoming her initial shock she barked at the girl "Can I _fucking _help you?". Quinn not backing down stepped closer with determination in her eyes.  
>"You need to stay away from my girlfriend" she spat out clearly angry with the latina.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about" Santana spat back clearly confused. Trying to think back to what exactly she had done. She hadn't spoken to Rachel since the smaller girl had showed up at her apartment.  
>"Don't play dumb with <em>whore<em>" Quinn forcefully whispered, which caught Santana's attention. Quinn never swore unless she had to.  
>"Quinn I'm not playing dumb with you, I haven't done anything with your girlfriend" Santana said as she backed away and turned on her heel only to be grabbed forcefully around her wrist and spun back around. A hand connected with her face and the slap echoed through the hallway. It took all of Santanas strength not to hurt the other girl, but she secretly knew Rachel wouldn't want that. Even though the small diva had broken her heart, breaking her girlfriend wouldn't help anyone. She was only brought back to reality as Quinn barked in her face. "Stay. Away. From. Rachel"<br>Santana couldn't take anymore so she started to walk away but stopped as she turned back to Quinn "You can have her Quinn, I don't want her anymore" even though it was a complete lie, she knew it had to be said. Quinn stood there dumbstruck not expecting the ex-cheerleader to give up so quickly.

/

It was a Friday afternoon and the Glee Club were making their way into the choir room each taking a seat as they waited for their teacher who always seemed to be late. Many of them were pre-occupied with the scene before them, Rachel practically hanging off of Quinn both having a whispered conversations. Variations of "What's going on there" and "What the hell" mixed with confused glances directed at Santana who was death glaring the couple. The confusion was paused as Mr. Schue entered the room.  
>"Hey guys so who is ready with their assignment?" He said as he looked around the room, no one raised their hands "Rachel?" he pleaded hoping at least their star had done the assignment. Rachel tore her eyes from Quinn and looked up to the teacher.<br>"Sorry Mr. Schue Ive been" She glanced back at Quinn "pre-occupied" she smirked as she said this. Santana's knuckles were white from grabbing the chair with such force.  
>"Well forget about it guys" He sighed. "So Regionals is coming up and I have an idea, the judges will be expecting a...conventional couple for the duet I suggest we surprise them with a same sex couple" he laughed out clearly excited about the idea. He continued on "Santana. Rachel" he said as he looked at both of the girls "I think you two should sing, your rendition, although highly inappropriate was spectacular, your voices mesh well together, and I have the perfect song" He paused for dramatic effect "I'll cover you! From RENT!"<br>Rachel immediatly started to protest clearly uncomfortable with the idea. She now knew the latina's true feelings for herself she couldn't do such a romantic song with her. That would just be torture. Her pleas of protest were immediatly cut off by Santana.  
>"That sounds great" She calmly said but Rachel could tell she was panicking on the inside.<br>"I have to go, Sorry" Santana said as she shot out of her seat leaving a stuned Glee club behind. Santana practically ran to her car thankful that there were no other students to get in her way. She jumped in her car and screched out of the carpark, determine to get home with one thing on her mind.

How in God's name was she going to perform this duet with Rachel!

**Didn't know how to do the assignment- tried but failed so just gave up. Reviews welcomed and encouraged. Till next time :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Big shoutout to my beta- TrustInFaith- Thanks a billion :D**

"Mr Schue, we need to talk!" Quinn demanded as she stormed into said teacher's office surprising the older man. "What can I help you with Quinn?" Mr. Schue replied calmly even though he was secretly scared off the blonde teen.  
>"I bet you've noticed that Rachel and I are now dating" Quinn paused mumbling "..even if I don't want to tell the whole school yet" regaining her composure Quinn continued slowly walking towards her teachers desk "Yet, you have partnered her up to sing a <em>romantic <em>duet with someone who is not me!"  
>"I'm sorry Quinn but they sound great together and my decision's final" William said as he rose from his chair. Quinn looked as if she was about to argue but stopped herself obviously in deep thought. If she couldn't change the duet partners- she would have to change the duet!<br>"Well change the song" Quinn suggested. Mr Schue was unphased by the blonde girl's request looking as if he was thinking the same thing.  
>"Well it seems as the board organising the event is going to enforce a certain theme, what it is I don't know yet they're going to let me know tomorrow"<br>"Well, good" Quinn said and with that she walked out of his office- heading towards her locker. As she was getting stuff out for her next class, Rachel came and leant against the locker beside hers, not wanting anyone to know there was anything going on between them Quinn ignored her. Rachel coughed attempting to get the ex-head cheerleaders attention and she did. Quinn still aware of a few students in the hallway knew there was only one way to destroy any rumors circulating the school.  
>"Can I help you with something <em>ManHands?" <em>Quinn practically yelled making sure everyone could hear her. Quinn avoiding Rachel's eyes finally gave in just in time to see the hurt and disappointment in her girlfriends eyes before Rachel turned on her heal and stormed off. Quinn waiting until no one would see her ran after the girl. Both girls were unaware of a certain latina watching the whole scene.

"Rachel, Rachel" Quinn pleaded through the toilet cubicles door desperatly trying to get the girl to come out so they could talk things over. "Rachel, please I'm sorry just come out of the toilet" Quinn hit her head against the door- frustrated "Please" she whispered, it being clear she was holding back tears. The door finally unlocked and out emerged a red, puffy eyed Rachel who walked straight past Quinn to the sink and started to clean herself up. After a long period of awkward silence Rachel finally spoke up "Why did you do it?"  
>Quinn already knew the question was coming had an answer planned "Because I'm a coward who isn't ready for people to know every dirty little secret about me" Rachel took a minute to process exactly what the girl had said "Wait, <em>dirty little secret! <em>Quinn are you ashamed of me?" Rachel yelled making Quinn jump and silently curse herself but taking too long to answer the other girl. Rachel already knew the answer and with that she stormed out of the room with fresh tears spilling from her dark brown eyes. Tears clouded her vision and she was unaware of a hand clasping onto her wrist guiding her towards an empty classroom. As soon as the two had entered the classroom and the door was locked Rachel was pulled into a comforting embrace and a familiar voice was whispering words of comfort into the diva's ear as she rubbed circles on her back. It was a while before Rachel detangled herself from Santana's body and looked into her eyes. Santana's eyes were currently concealing the pain of being close to the diva again instantly making Rachel sick with guilt. Rachel couldn't stand to look in the hurt brown eyes and immediatly stood up shouting a quick apology and running out of the room leaving a confused latina sitting on the floor of the classroom with tears in her eyes.

**I have a few ideas for a theme for the performance. Mybe a sexy or girl rock theme? Open to ideas of themes and songs to match certain themes, the competition won't be for a few more chapters so we have enough time. Don't really know where I'm going with this fic sorta just writing, anyway reviews are encouraged and thanks for reading :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Santana quickly dials a number on her mobile as she runs out of the house towards her car  
>"Pick up, pick up! C'mon Rach pick up the god damn phone" she yells as she starts the car speeding away.<br>"Hello?" Rachel's angelic voice floats through the speaker.  
>"Oh, thank god" Santana whispers fighting back tears.<br>"Santana? Are you okay? Are you crying?" Rachel immediately perks up firing questions a mile a minute.  
>"Rachel, Rachel!" Santana yells interupting the diva "Can you just meet me at the park with the duck pond, please?" She begs.<br>"I'll be there in five" Rachel states as she hangs up.  
>Santana releases a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, when she went to the house she was kicked out of she didn't think her joke of a father would be home, let alone drunk at <em>10 am<em>. So when she entered the unusually quiet house to collect a few more things she left behind when she was kicked out, the clearing of her father's throat was the final thing she heard before feeling the all too familar feeling of her fathers fist.

_"You stupid dyke! How dare you think you're welcome back in this house!" _He yelled as he tried to grap onto a fleeing Santana, who quickly ran out of the house and called Rachel, she _needed _her. She needed the compassion and care of the smaller girl, she needed to feel loved, even if it wasn't in the context that Santana yearned for. 

Rachel pulls up to the park and gets out of her car as she quickly scans, trying to find Santana. She immediately spots her sitting on the same seat they sat on before when the taller girl spilt her guts to Rachel. She imagines how vunerable Santana looked, so hurt. All Rachel felt like doing was helping her in anyway she can. As if she posses some Rachel-detector the girl in question spins around making eye contact with the small diva. Rachel scans over the girl as she walks up to her, checking if she's okay; she notices a bruise forming on her left cheek- Rachel's eyes instantly begin to fill with tears, not being able to comprehend how someone could hurt such an amazing girl. 

Rachel all but runs the last few steps and wraps Santana in a comforting hug, and as if on a timer the latina begins to sob into Rachel's shoulder, holding on to the smaller girl as if her life depended on it. As Rachel strokes Santana's hair and whispers words of reassurance, Santana knows her heart will pay for her close proximity with Rachel, knowing that it hurts so much being so close to the girl she is completely in love with; but in that moment she just needed that close proximity, she just needed _Rachel. _Some time passed, neither girl knew exactly how long, before Santana pulled away from Rachel's grasp, wiping at her eyes as she backed away already feeling the pain of being unloved.  
>"I'm sorry" Santana whispered, looking at her feet.<br>"It's okay" Rachel whispers back as she lifts Santana's chin to look into her eyes "It's absolutely fine"  
>"I just needed you" Santana sadly smiles and Rachel can't help the warm feeling she gets when she sees it, she can't stop her constant need to make sure she is okay, she can't stop <em>caring. <em>Rachel just maintains eye contact as she slowly leans towards Santana just close enough to let the taller girl make the move, if she wanted to. Santana barely registering exactly what's happening, moves closer. Their lips just touch lightly before Rachel pulls Santana closer deepening the kiss. Santana moves her hands to lock into Rachel's long hair pulling her closer, needing her to be closer. Neither wanting to stop until oxygen become needed, pulling back and leaning their foreheads together Rachel whispers "Don't shut me out Santana, I'm here for you", as she whispers this she wraps the taller girl into a comforting embrace, hoping to convey everything she can''t with words. Finally she feels Santana nod against her neck and pull back.  
>"We should probably talk"<p>

**I know, I know it's been a LONG time- I even got a death threat ;) I hope I can update soon, but I don't make any promises- Reviews are most welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own Glee or the characters.**

Holding onto Santana's hand Rachel pulls her towards a park bench and they both sit down. Santana averts her gaze and looks anywhere but Rachel. The smaller girl reaches out and tilts San's head up to meet her eyes.  
>"I'm with Quinn, San, a-a-and we made a deal, remember- 'No Feelings' you promised" Rachel stutters out choosing to get this information out as quickly as she physically can do. <em>Like a band-aid. <em>The latina's eyes immediately start to water and the small diva can practically see the walls start to build.  
>"But" Rachel quickly says before the tears spill, "I care very <em>deeply <em>for you".  
>This sets something in Santana and she jumps up in anger and starts to storm off.<br>"San, Santana!" Rachel yells at the girl's back. The sheer volume of her voice made the taller girl stop.  
>"Fuck you, Rachel. <em>Fuck you!" <em>Santana snapped "How dare you say that, you care for me, _deeply, _but you don't want to be with me" Santana spat, "Y_ou _kissed me back! You could have easily pushed me away but you drew me closer" She fights back tears as she watches the emotions wash over Rachel. Surprise, worry and finally regret. The ex-cheerleader rakes her tan hands through her hair as she realises she royally fucked up.  
>"I can't do this anymore, Rach" Santana whispers as she sits down, burying her face in her hands as she cries. Rachel inches closer before a harsh "Don't touch me" is said by the girl falling apart on the grass. <p>

"I'm sorry, San. But I-I-I think I'm falling for Quinn" She starts, "She's sweet, beautiful, amazing-  
>"I don't need to hear this" Santana interupts, voice strained. "You don't understand Rach, I love you" Santana whispers as she meets Rachel's eyes "I love you, not in a sleepover, talk about boys kind-of love. But in a I just want to kiss you all the time, and hold you kind of love" Santana states gaining confidence, yet Rachel drops her head unable to watch as Santana admits to everything Rachel already knew but wanted to ignore.<br>"And I can't stand being around you anymore Rachel, I feel physically sick everytime you're with Quinn, because I know you will never love me like that." Tears trickle down the Hispanic girl's face, as she makes herself completly vunerable to the smaller girl.  
>"I don't know what you want from me, San" Rachel whispers as she sits next to the other girl.<br>"I just want _you" _Santana whispers as she leans closer, connecting lips with the other girl, bringing her hand up to Rachels cheeck Santana melts into the kiss, Rachel responds to the kiss, before realising what was actually happening. Rachel brings hers hands up and pushes the other girl away from her. "Don't" Rachel snaps "Just don't".  
>"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me" Santana responds, challenging the smaller girl. Rachel scoffs and looks away.<br>"That's what I thought, Rach. I'm not gonna give up on you" Santana stands up, kisses Rachel's cheeck and walks away, leaving a shocked Rachel sitting on the ground.

**I know, it's short- but it's something. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, sorry. I know it's been a while. Don't own Glee and all that jazz.**

As Rachel walks into school her eyes are automatically drawn to a certain person. Rachel watches from afar as Santana gathers her books from her locker, the pair haven't spoken since that day in the park and that was over two weeks ago, Rachel was starting to get worried, Santana had barely even looked at her since the park, what ever happened to not giving up on her? Santana had seemed so determined to win her over and yet nothing had happened.

"Hey babe" Rachel was drawn out of her thoughts by a her girlfriends raspy voice and a small kiss on her cheek.  
>"Hey, Quinn. How are you today?" Rachel questions as she regretfully turns away from Santana and faces Quinn.<br>"Better now that I've seen you" Quinn replies as she leans in for a kiss, but at the last moment Rachel quickly turns her head so the blonde catches her cheek.  
>"I have to go to class, Quinn" Rachel quickly speaks, to escape the awkwardness that was falling upon the two teens. And with that the smaller girl turns on her heel and walks towards her classroom.<p>

Luckily her first class of the day she shared with Santana, but over the last few days the girl had not been turning up to school let alone their shared class. As the diva sat in her usual seat, she kept glancing at the door hoping that the dark-haired girl would soon join her. The bell rang to signal the beginning of class and Santana still hadn't shown up. Minutes passed and the teacher began to start the lesson, and Rachel had given up hope. That was until a husky voice traveled across the room, "Sorry I'm late"  
>"Whatever, Lopez. Just sit down" The teacher replied and continued with her lesson.<br>As the latina sat down in the seat beside Rachel she didn't even look at the smaller girl. Quickly Rachel got some paper out and scribbled a quick sentence. _Are you avoiding me? _it read and she slide it over to the taller girl. Rachel watched as Santana's eyes read over her writing. She grabbed her pen and replied a simple _No _and passed it back to the diva. _Can we talk after school? _Rachel wrote back hoping the other girl would agree. _Sure _was the short answer she was given and yet it gave her so much hope. Maybe Rachel would be able to help the other girl.

The rest of the day passed by quickly without any dramas and before she knew it Rachel was waiting outside the front doors for Santana. Surprisingly she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder.  
>"Ready to go?" Quinn's sweet voice whispered into her ear, Rachel moved out of the blonde's embrace and turned to face her.<br>"I can't, I'm waiting for someone" Rachel replied as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
>"What is with you today?" Quinn's voice had now turned icy, and her hands had landed on her hips.<br>"I don't know what you mean?" The brunette timidly replied shocked by the change in her girlfriend's tone  
>"You've been ignoring me all day, stop pretending that everything's okay!" Quinn shouted.<br>"Everything is okay!" Rachel argued back stepping closer to the blonde in order to calm her down but Quinn stepped back, escaping her embrace.  
>"No it's not." Quinn forcefully said as she started to walk away "Call me when you figure it out". And with that she was gone, leaving a shocked and angry Rachel.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Rachel heard from behind her, turning around she saw Santana standing there, concern in her eyes. In two steps Rachel crashed their lips together, gliding her own over Santana's, as the Santana moans into the smaller girl's mouth, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Rachel traces her tongue over the other girl's lower lip begging for access, Santana gasps as she clutches the other girls hips, allowing Rachel to explore her mouth. Neither girl knows who was the first to pull back but they look at each other with dark eyes, and Rachel whispers "Take me to your place".

And with those words Santana's mind goes blank.


End file.
